


A Little More

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Alec has a thing for Magnus in heels.





	A Little More

Alec had a love hate relationship with his height. He hated it because it made him stand out, made it harder to fade away and out of the crowd. On the other hand it was very useful for intimidating people, especially those who wanted to harm his family.

Then there was Magnus. He loved being able to wrap around his love, hold him close and encompass him so completely but then Magnus couldn’t just lean up and kiss him whenever he wanted, it was a pain to say the least.

The shadowhunter walked into the Lair, the place he now thought of as home and was surprised when he heard heels clicking. They sounded like Izzy’s but the foot falls were different, more like Magnus’. He was confused but not concerned as Chairman pawed at his shin, wanting attention.

He scooped up the small grey tabby, fussing over him before the small creature smacked a paw on his forearm, the sign he wanted to be put down.

Baby gave a soft hiss from her place on the sofa, a sunbeam falling on her scales. Alec stroked the cobra's head a few times before he went in search of the sound.

He found Magnus in his potions room, walking in time with the clicks and as Magnus drew closer Alec realised something that made his breath hitch.

Magnus was wearing heels, four inches tall putting him at exactly the shadowhunters height.

“Evening my angel.” Magnus wore a soft smile, one that was reserved purely for the people he considered family, but Alec was to dazed looking at him to reply. Just as the warlock was starting to become concerned strong hands suddenly grabbed him, pulling him perfectly against his lover who claimed his lips.

If he thought Magnus fit perfectly against him before, it was even better now and the kiss seemed deeper, more intense. Alec only came up when he ran out of air.

“Alexander! What on earth has gotten into you?” Magnus laughed, practically glowing with happiness.

“You should wear heels more often.”


End file.
